User talk:Digifiend
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to ITV! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 20:42, October 15, 2010 RE: I already blocked HMX for a month. And yea, I sometimes check user reports, but I rarely use the blocking tool. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 02:06, September 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: HAMHX I am sorry for not taking care of the situation. I see that this user has been blocked, and I will try to keep up with the reports. Thank you for reporting the user. Alxeedo TALK 16:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) WHAT are you doing I went on Nickelodeon Productions. I found out YOU were doing the wrong thing.The Real History is THIS Nickelodeon Productions (some missing!) Stayman 15:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Eh? What are you talking about? All I did was put the current one back onto the page. The missing logo template I removed covered dates which other logos already had covered. If one is missing, you should've explained what it is. Digifiend 16:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Plus (TV Channel) Thanx For Rename it Plus (TV Channel) Did u Know That Plus Rebranded as ITV3 I Never Know'd that JOOLEE 17:15, September 23, 2011 (UTC) It was not renamed ITV 3. As for reverting my edits. Plus was always and more well known as Granada Plus, it was never officially called 'Plus'. As for E4, the additional logos are just variants, if this website included every variant of every logo the servers would break down. [[User:SouthernDesign|''Southern]][[User talk:SouthernDesign|Design]] 06:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) BBC Choice is not the same channel as BBC Three though is it (rhetorical question)? BBC Three is an enitrely seperate channel with a similar target group as BBC Choice. [[User:SouthernDesign|Southern]][[User talk:SouthernDesign|Design]] 10:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) come to the chat with me PhysicalJon 22:33, October 10, 2011 (UTC) TJ Hughes Just to clear up any confusion. TJ Hughes went into administration but 8 of their stores were bought and they still trade as TJ Hughes. Sorry for any inconvience.MrLogos 20:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) STOP BEING RUDE Can you stop being rude to me. I contribute to this wiki much more than you do so stop bossing me about and telling me I am unacceptable.MrLogos 07:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't sure about the channel so i put those logos there. Thanks for the correction. :) Afxalk 17:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Template request You need to add new template for Saban Capital Group. -- Logofanful 18:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Inactivity Yes, I have recognized this, and I feel very annoyed that I don't get to spend more time on Logopedia. I apologize for my lack of effort and inactivity. I have had lots of schoolwork this year, which leaves little time for Logopedia unfortunately. I try to visit and edit during breaks. I definitely should thank all of you for your tremendous effort in keeping up with the wiki, it looks very nice. I feel quite guilty and will try to leave more time for Logopedia. I told MrLogos this too. Once more, I'm sorry for my inactivity. Alxeedo TALK 05:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) About the DC Comics... I found the picture originally on http://www.underconsideration.com/brandnew/ so I copied it. EpicWikiaMan 17:47, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: User Reports Good day to you, James. Regarding your username, thank you very much for telling me about this. Having seen it affixed so many times in the User Reports page, I honestly thought it was some type of anonymous moniker... like how some of the admin signatures are made. I admit I was at fault for failing to put in a proper signature and checking to see that Digifiend was your actual handle. Please accept my sincere apologies on any oversight regarding your username and the message board signature protocol. Thank you again. Snelfu 02:59, March 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S.: I wonder why the User Reports section doesn't ask for the four-tildes signage like it does here. Hopefully that will be tweaked in the near future. RE: Kindernet It's alright, and thanks for telling me about the other page, I did not notice that there was already a page for the new channel (Kindernet (Netherlands)). There are actually a few double redirects leading up to Nickelodeon's Kindernet, which I will redirect to Kindernet (Netherlands), along with Nickelodeon's Kindernet itself. Thanks again. Alxeedo TALK 18:37, April 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Administrator Hi, you seem to be quite active right now. A few administrators are becoming less active, and I think we need one or two more. Since you are active on Logopedia:User Reports and edit every day, I was wondering if you are interested in becoming an administrator. It is up to you, if you do not want to, that is perfectly fine. Thanks for reading. Alxeedo TALK 19:06, April 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin Okay, great. You are now an administrator. I know you already have experience from another wiki, but if you need any help with anything, feel free to ask. Alxeedo TALK 01:26, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Cleaning up some vandalism I was checking on a page that I had edited before and found my name was no longer in the history. Looks like VisionQuestSport&Fitness had moved some pages around and was blocked for other vandalism. It looks like when the pages were moved, the old pages (which had become a redirect) were rebuilt with the correct information. If you check the user's move log, there were five pages they moved. I fixed PetsEnergy because it could safely be moved back to the correct name and marked the Dizzy Dawgs redirect for deletion. Ross Dress For Less probably should be moved back to Ross, but the only logo for that company is the RDfL logo, so it could go either way. The last three pages are the ones that need help and were rebuilt. The question is how to clean up the moved pages? There's two ways to do it: # Delete the pages with the vandalized names, which are now redirects back to where they should be. # Move the pages with the vandalized names back to the correct names (with redirect creation suppressed) so that the edit history will be preserved. Then clean up the vandalism in the page. If preserving the edit history of the page isn't important, then just deleting the vandalized name is the simplest way of fixing it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:12, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Disney Junior I think the "My Little Pony" version of the Disney Junior logo uploaded by Jaredwe was not fake, since Disney Junior India will air the series '''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' starting on May 6, 2012. I was not sure if the channel will use the same logo as the one uploaded by Jaredwe. Nico234 10:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :If it proves to be real, then it can be re-added. It does look fake to me though, the word Disney is crystal clear but the artwork on the word Junior is pixellated, as if it was done in MS Paint. Digifiend 13:58, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::this indian mlp show went off the air 3 months later. big 23 8:49, 10-6-12 :::That isn't relevant. And sign your posts by typing ~~~~. Your username was a red link instead of a link to your userpage. im real because of the logo.Big 23 (talk) 20:38, October 15, 2012 (UTC)big23Big 23 (talk) 20:38, October 15, 2012 (UTC)10/15/12 Jaredwe Thanks for Blocking Jaredwe! Themadhatterhouse 11:20, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Im still adding more stuff to it!Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 18:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Current Logo Oops, sorry. I didn't know the powerstick logo wasn't current. Snazzycat99 00:06, April 18, 2012 (UTC)User:Snazzycat99 Deleted page Thank you for deleting The Simpsons Season 1 Block user It seems User:Katrina Tan is performing some page blanking and vandalism. --AxG 00:22, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Movies4Men They were the ones you uploaded, so I downloaded them, opened and edited them in GIMP by removing the background inverting the white text to black and on one of them, changed the '4' to green. --AxG 11:26, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Fake logo spotted on the 20th Century Fox page!!! The logo that has the words "Fanmade 75th Anniversary variant" is a fake logo. I deleted it. Nevadabell 02:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Logopedia 7/4/2012 logo is fake I have deleted the Logopedia July 4th logo because it's fake. Logopedia will not change to the new logo. Nevadabell 14:52, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Wiki's can change logos unannounced, I could replace it anytime if I wanted (but I won't without an admin vote). We'd never plan a logo change two months in advance. Thanks. Digifiend 15:04, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Just wanna let you know Mumsgirl99 reverted my edit. I deleted the photo. I've added her name in the User Reports section. Nevadabell 23:35, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Ouch Sorry to cause a commotion. I don't think it's wise for me to cross him again, I shall continue my efforts to Logopedia, than have my freedom of speech disrupted. The user should learn Wikipedias 3 count of vandalism and then blocked policy --AxG 17:49, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Request Plz unblock me on power rangers wiki, please.Sheersh 09:44, May 27, 2012 (UTC)Sheersh :Your block expires tomorrow anyway. Digifiend 11:42, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Can you unblock me too? Or at least revert it back to a one year block? I promise on my soul that ANY of the fanfiction on The Morphin Grid etc. is there it will be on my user aka profile page. King wiki 22:58, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Not gonna happen. I've discussed it with the other admins, and it's a unanimous no, because you've shown blatant disregard for authority and not learned your lesson from previous blocks. Digifiend 13:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!!?? I WAS EVEN GOING TO INVITE YOU ALL TO MY ARMORED HEROES WIKI!!! I NEED HELP BECAUSE ONE DAY I MIGHT BECOME A DIRECTOR AND/OR PRODUCER OF MY NEW SHOW CALLED THE MEGA FORCE!!!! IT'S COMING OUT IN 2017!!! TRUST ME!! YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE THIS SHOW!! TAKE MY WORD FROM IT!! I AM TRULY SORRY FOR ALL THE HORRIBLE THINGS I'VE DONE!!! PLEEEEAASSEE!!! FORGIVE ME!!! X,[ King wiki 16:46, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::We don't take kindly to your tone or your attitude. Besides, this is not the place to hack your personal projects. You brought this on yourself, dude. Now, get lost! Snelfu 20:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::He doesn't have a choice. I've blocked him here as well now. Digifiend 20:50, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Mumsgirl99 I think Mumsgirl99 is being disruptive. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 16:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Dunkin Donuts Go ahead and delete it. The 2010 variant i think is fake as well, and specifying it as prototype may also give a hint that the logo was edited in special paint software. Never mind, it was an anniversary logo. Deletions question Hi I would like to ask why this wiki deletes articled that have only one contributor? Eitvys200 12:49, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Probably because they were spam. Which articles was you talking about? Digifiend 15:24, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I think it was Angry Birds Space that I recrated and it was before deleted. But if it was spam it's ok. Thanks for your help. --Eitvys200 17:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I just checked it - the image originally uploaded wasn't a logo, but an iPad retina comparison photo. So yeah, it was spam. The new version is OK. Digifiend 00:21, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::: I have one more question. Can I create template? I would like to create template for Bejeweled series. Can I do so? Also maybe I will find more things that I will want to create template for because I think it will help people.Eitvys200 14:16, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Perhaps make it so it covers all PopCap games? Digifiend 15:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Sure I will do this, but later because I'm now working on windows games. :) Eitvys200 16:06, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: I tried, but it was unsuccessful I even tried to create new navbox template with more parameters, but I can't figure it out.--Eitvys200 16:49, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: I've started it off for you. Let me know if you're still stuck. Template:PopCap Digifiend 22:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: Thanks for your help. Now it's finished.Eitvys200 06:09, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Madrid 2020 I'm not sure about this, but the page was originally for the 'Madrid 2016' bid, however it got moved to the current name, with the 2020 logo, and the original 2016 logo still in place? -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 15:29, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :That should be separate. It seems they've bid for 2004, 2008, 2012, 2016 and 2020. Digifiend 00:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Request for adminship Thanks for letting me know i will have a look but i think i have it set incorectly. webj444 05:44, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Logo Explorations Hi is that Logo Explorations page still open for submissions because it seems that the only logo there is being released on the wiki tomorrow? webj444 11:06, July 3, 2012 (UTC) PS: Here is my Submission :D :That was vandalism. Only admins can decide on logos, and DoctorOmega4TixTime is not an admin. Reverted it. If you have a submission, please put it on the Logo Explorations page, not here. Digifiend 14:10, July 3, 2012 (UTC) BDF5000 User:BDF5000 seems to be added font changing scripts to some pages? -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 18:37, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Logo Stylization Confusion Hey Digi, For the MTV Dance page I Was Not Sure It was 'D' It looked Like a "U' TheCanadianTentinabox 01:10, July 19, 2012 (UTC)CanadianTentInaBoxTheCanadianTentinabox 01:10, July 19, 2012 (UTC) OkMijaAr I just realized that OkMijaAr is a sockpuppet of banned user MijaAr. --TheMaster001 (talk) 15:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, you're right. Changed his two week ban for page blanking to a lifetime block for abusing multiple accounts. Digifiend 16:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Augi2000 User:Augi2000 seems to be moving pages, and then deleting the redirect. I'm not sure on the policy of naming, is Shell Oil Company better than Shell (as well as others pages). However one move she made is moving TvOne and adding the '(Indonesia)' disambiguation, when not needed. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 14:45, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :If I spot unneeded redirects like that, I just move them back. In Shell's case, the Oil Company bit is only needed if it needs to be disambiguated, which I don't think it does. Digifiend 19:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I would do it myself, but since the user deleted the content, non-Admins can no longer move the page back. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Rovio Home Video I'd like a second opinion on the two logos on this diff, the text does not look right, with the top using Calibri, however that font was created in 2005. A Google search does not list anything called 'Rovio Home Video' -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Definitely Photoshops. Page will be deleted and editor given a 1 month block for uploading fake logos. Talk page Sorry for messing up your talk page. I tried to sort it out. Boushenheiser (talk) 09:46, August 9, 2012 (UTC) About the Japanese Logo... Today,my Photo is not suitable for me... 愛樂蒂 08:50, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Eh? Littlewoods Digifiend - There most likely was a previous Littlewood's logo also with a connecting 'ood' but I am definate that it was also used in the date ranges I provided by looking on www.archive.org. Many thanks for all the work you do on logopedia.MrLogos (talk) 18:58, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Channel5idents User:Channel5idents is disrupting some pages, just look at their contributions. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:08, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Digifiend, I saw your message, the new name of Channel V in Taiwan is FOX ShowBiz. Could you teach me how to delete the pages? Jtyurh0381 (talk) 02:17, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Digi Super Has A Question :D Um. Hay. Digi You're an admin so you might be able to answer this question. Can I change Mpix to TMN Encore now instead of tomorrow morning (because Mpix gets rebranded to TMN Encore tomorrow.) I would Love to hear your answer :D Bye Super Mario777 (talk) 23:14, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Supah Mario Seven Seven Seven :P :It's done. Re: Tesco Charity of the Year They're all from PDFs but have not found a PDF/PNG/JPEG file featuring the new logo yet. You can delete the 2007 SVG for now, as I explained on User:Dell9300's talk page. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 10:30, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ITV1 renamed back to ITV in 2013. Digifiend, can you change the ITV1 page from '2010-present' to '2010-2013' because it change it's name back to ITV next year. Thanks. User:JamesBond007Fan 07:22 September 21, 2012 :Not yet. We'll do it when the new logo is revealed. Live Continuity Announcers in 2012 Digifiend. Good news I'm going to ask BBC and other channels to be the first ever live recorded continuity announcers in this year. :007Fan, they're often live anyway, lol. And sign your posts please. Kap-max Could you take a look at the Kap-max article, I can't see much credibility online of the article apart from blogs and YouTube videos. The logos do seem the mocked up variety. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 17:27, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Google search, first result is Logopedia. Definitely not notable. We don't need logos for every Youtube channel or blog that only gets a few dozen visitors. Deletion time! Re: SF/SRF The German Wikipedia already has them, with a source to this 20min.ch and sonntagonline.ch. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 21:15, October 4, 2012 (UTC) New admin? Hey! I think we could use another admin around here, and also noticed that the user HurricaneDylan would make a great one. He is always active and has an amazing post count. Of course, I figured I would need to talk to you about it first. What do you think about making him a new admin?--~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 03:09, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tabber I think it looks great! Good job and thanks :D~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 22:32, October 7, 2012 (UTC)